homeward bound
by inactiveGE
Summary: Inuyasha realizes Kagome's love for home and family when she goes away for two weeks of Christmas break. But he understands what she is not willing to see yet... her true home.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is not mine. Inuyasha does not belong to me. Neither are the characters belonging to the series. No profit is being made. Nothing is mine.

A/N: I know it's not winter yet, but I couldn't wait until winter to put this up, so let this cool you down :) I wrote this a while ago, and forgot it was in my documents. Hope to update soon.

* * *

"So, Inuyasha, are you coming?" 

"Where?" He looked up from his bowl of Ramen.

Kagome sighed, exasperated. "To my house for Christmas!" She all but yelled, for the thousandth time that day.

"Why can't you stay here? I don't understand what's so important about your stupid chris-mas."

Kagome sighed once more, but this time with understanding. She had neglected to tell the group about the importance of the Holiday season. Shippo at once jumped into her arms, ready for a story, while Sango and Miroku looked up from their tasks of cleaning weapons.

They were all in Kaede's hut, near the fire. It was cold outside, and they were all warming up and healing from the year's battles. Except for Inuyasha, who only admitted to being hungry.

"Well, see, the Holiday season is all about being home, and celebrating the end of another year with your family… and Christmas is a special holiday where we exchange gifts and are grateful for all the things we have."

"But aren't we your family Kagome?" Shippo asked earnestly.

Kagome was caught off guard. _Family…_

"Uh, well, yes, Shippo, I consider al of you my family too, but you see, I need to spend some time with my mother, and my Grandfather… and Souta's been missing me so much…" She wandered off, looking into space.

"Hello… earth to Kagome…?" Shippo was waving a hand in front of her eyes, confused at her sudden silence.

"Huh? Oh, right, and so these two weeks I'm going home.."

"Two weeks?" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Keh! Too long. We need to look for the rest of those"

"Quiet down Inuyasha." Kaede entered her hut with a basket of raw fish. "The shards will keep. You know most demon Youkai either migrate to warmer places, or go into deep hibernation during the great freezes. Let Kagome see her family, the rest of you can stay here and sleep and eat. The villagers will feel safer even if they know Demons don't dare attack."

Hegrowled. "What does 'home' have that we don't have here?" Inuyasha grumbled to Kagome, as everyone else went back to their tasks.

Kagome was now packing up he yellow bag.

"Well, for one, it has a bed. Warm shower water. And people who DON'T POKE AROUND WHERE THEY DON'T BELONG!" She finished with a yell as she caught Inuyasha's wandering hand in her yellow pack, slapping it.

Inuyasha retreated quickly, and sniffed her. Sensing she wasn't extremely angry, he moved along with his next statement. "You're not staying for that long."

"I'll come back briefly for Christmas to bring you all presents." Kagome said, waving to them and Ignoring Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's eys widened, and Kagome felt him growl behind her, though it was very low.

She shivered, not knowing whether it was the cool air she could already feel hitting her, or just the feeling of Inuyasha;s sounds vibrating up her spine.

But she bundled up, much to everyone's interest, as they hadn't ever seen such modern contraptions to fasten things such as zippers, and Velcro, and clipping buttons.

But finally she shouldered her large backpack, and was almost ready to open the door when… a hand barred her way out.

"Inuyasha…" She bagan to say 'Sit', but he spoke quickly.

"I'm taking you there."

She was silently touched by this, and she looke dup into his calm eyes. She smiled. "Okay."

She was amazed he could still carry her with all the stuff she had on, but only partly. Of course, he grumbled at how bulky she was when he was flying through the air, but she didn't mind. She could still feel his warmth, even throught her tumult of warm layers.

Out side the air was frigid, and white snow flakes rained softly throught he air.

_Let this village be safe from snowstorms. _She sent the prayer up silently, as she saw the village fade from distance.

Soon, they were at the well. He jumped in with her, surprising her.

"So you're coming?"

"Feh." He said in way of answer. You would have never been able to make it up the ladder with all the stuff you have. You would have frozen in this well before they found you, and that old man would have tried to exorcise me… again." He said the last part in a mono tone grumble.

She giggled as he lifted her out. When they stepped out of the shrine, she gasped in delight at her home. She hadn't seen it for months…

"When's… Christmas?" He said, wrinkling his nose at the unfamiliar word.

"9 days from now." She said, grinning in anticipation.

"Is that when you'll be back?"

"Briefly, Inuyasha." She said in a warning tone. "To give you all your presents."

"Kagome… can I stay for dinner? I'll be leaving after."

"Oh… of course, Inuyasha. I wish you'd stay longer…" _I love you._

She looked up at him, and he returned the tender look. He seemed to be searching her eyes for something.

"These two weeks you belong to this home, Kagome. And you belong to your Mother and Brother, and Grandfather. It makes you happier… and I will be much happier to see you in nine days, with my present." He looked down at her in a seriousness.

Kagome was taken off guard. "huh? Inuyasha, you don't have to get a present, it's not your-" She was cut off my a finger being pressed gently against her lips.

"Lets go inside." He said reasonably. Her eyes widened, but she nodded.

He could see her turning a little pale, he knew humans couldn't stand the cold for too log sitting still. He led her to the door, which she unlocked.

As she led him inside, he helped take off her back pack and all her layers of clothing, once they felt the rush of warmth of a heated house. Kagome kept sneaking glances at Inuyasha, wondering why he was so different all of a sudden.

"MOM! SOUTA! GRANDFATHER! IT'S ME, KAGOME, I'M HOME!"

She yelled into the hall. First to come running was little Souta, who she picked up and hugged.

"Sis!" He squealed. Then turned to Inuyasha, and hugged him, surprising the half demon, who ruffled his hair affectionately.

""Kagome!" Her mother said delighted, hugging her daughter.

"Mom, Inuyasha's staying for dinner." She said happily. Her mother smiled, in an odd knowing way, bowed to Inuyasha.

"You are welcome here." She said, scaring Inuyasha slightly with her eerily calm smile.

And then Grandpa Higurashi. "Hello children!" he said, waddling over, and before Kagome could hug him, he pulled two boxes out. "I have your presents here, want to see? They're really good!"

"Grandpa, wait till Christmas." Souta said in a chastising voice.Grandpa sighed, "But they're really"

"No." Kagome suddenly took on a stern tone. "You know the rules of Christmas, Grandpa. Don't break them."

This startled the old man, who smiled nicely at his granddaughter before retreating and grumbling about odd things.

Inuyasha looked at the scene amusedly. "Come on, Kagome, we should get your stuff settled in your room and leave your mom alone with her cooking." He said.

Kagome nodded. "Right, sorry, mama. We don't mean to distract you."

"It's all right dear. I love to know that you're home for the holidays."

"All two weeks." Kagome beamed as she led Inuyasha and a following Souta to her room.

"Where does ths go?"

"In the second drawer on the left."

"What about this?"

"The box under the bed labeled 'cleansing waters'."

"What about this?" Kagome down now from putting a book on her high shelf. Souta held a wooden box with a lock on it with a bunch of scroll charms she had made herself. It was her priestess box, which Kaede had helped her fill.

"Top shelf on the closet. I should put it away."

"I can do it." Souta said firmly. Kagome softened at his determined look. She nodded, watching curiously as he stacked a few things on her computer chair and bega to climb. She understood that he needed to feel like he still meant something to her, even though she knew it was dangerous, what he was doing. She had to let him be. It would also help him grow.

He safely put the box in it's niche. He turned around and grinned, hands on his hips, about to remark on his accomplishment, when the chair began to roll.

Inuyasha was watching, sitting on the bed, as the scene unrolled. He would have helped Souta, but he sensed Kagome would be there already.

She caught Souta in her arm, and smiled softly down at him. "Thankyou very much Souta, you were very brave to go risking your life, though Id rather you not for simple box." She ended on a wry note.

Souta blushed, but puffd his chest out all the same, feeling pride kick in. "Why don't you go see if Mom needs any help now, were just about done with unpacking, and I'm about to go shower."

"Okay, sis." He said, running off eagerly ready to help more.

Kagome smiled to herself as she bent down to get the pack and put it away when she heard Inuyasah's soft whisper.

"You'll make an excelled mother to our pups." He said it without realizing it, being caught up in the moment. He had just been observing Kagome with her little brother, and they were just the thoughts that had been going through his head. He hadn't known that he had actually said it until Kagome tensed, and spun around, wide-eyed and blushing.

"What?" She exclaimed, still red.

His eyes went wide in realization, but then he played it normal. "I'm going to go see if your mom needs help."

"INUYASHA!"

"Go take a nice long warm bath Kagome, you never know the next time you'll have one." He said cryptically, smirking as he left a speechless (for the first time in her life) Kagome gaping at the now empty doorway to her room.

When she finally came out of the bath, which she had indeed spent her time in, she was still confused over Inuyasha's words. If they were even true. If she had heard right. What if she hadn't? He was acting strange lately. Why did he have to keep sending her such mixed messages.

She became even more lost when she found Inuyasha huddled in conversation with her Grandfather. She wasn't sure if he smelled her or heard her first, for she had tried to be quiet. But he suddenly froze, turned around, and gave her a grin, and a glint in his eyes that partly frightened her. The other part of her didn't know what to feel.

But she was saved from trying to decide when her mother tapped her shoulder. "Would you mind setting the table, dear?"

"Oh… of course." She said, turning to her mother's always calm kind face.

She began to move around the kitchen, trying to see if she could eaves-drop on the conversation. But it was no use, they were whispering to low, and by the time she was done setting the table, Inuyasha and her Grandfather came in, and they all sat at the table, neither of their faces the least bit revealing.

Over dinner, her mother Mostly made the conversation, while Kagome eyed Inuyasha suspiciously.

"So, Kagome, how are your other friends?"

"Oh, they're all fine, Mother. Miroku and Sango have decided to get married, and Shippo just learned how to do long division." The young Kitsune had taken a liking to Math, he had been attacking Kagome with questions that actually turned out to help her study better as she made up explanations and answers. Shippo was more the teacher than the student. "And Kaede says my priestess training is coming along well."

"Ah, so, Kagome, would you like to help me make demon scrolls"

"No, Grandpa." Kagome cut in, sighing. He deflated in a comical manner. "There aren't any real demons in this era, grandfather." She tried to amend.

"But the other day I saw a spirit, and it was going to attack this house, had I not seen to sealing the doors with my special expensive scroll."

"Grandfather, that was Buyo." Souta said in a monotone voice.

"YOU LOCKED BUYO OUT?" Kagome yelled outraged, while the cat in question walked into the room. Grandpa Higurashi shrinked back from her glare.

"So, Inuyasha, are you doing well?" Mrs. Higurashi inquired pleasantly, changing the topic.

And so dinner went.

After it was finished, Inuyasha stood.

"Thank you for the meal. Miss Higurashi. I will help you clean up."

"Kagome, let me show you some new decoratons we put up outside the shrine. Come on, Souta, you too." Grandpa said suddenly, rising.

"But I wash the"

"Don't worry, Kagome, I'm sure your mother and Inuyasha can take care of the dishes. I really want you to see these new decorations I got. They're going to attract so many visitors."

As Kagome was ushered out of the room, she shot a glare in Inuyasha's direction as he turned to talk to her mother.

When she came back to the kitchen finally after seeing

The new Christmas decorations

The store's new replica scrolls

A goblin;s hand

A unicorn's hoof

Grandpa's dirty hairy laundry.

Inuyasha was already finished talking with her mother.

He turned to her. "Well, Kagome, I am ready to leave."

"I'll walk you." She offered.

"You'll freeze out there like that." He scoffed.

She blush then ammended. "I mean to my room window."

He looked at her hard before saying his trade mark 'Keh!'. Then he turned to lead the way.

For some reason, Inuyasha had never used the front door naturally in terms to her house.

When they were in her room, she stopped him before he opened a window. "What have you been up to, Inuyasah?" She asked warily.

"Keh. Like I told you, I'm going home."

""That's not what I-" But before she could speak he grabbed her arms, and brought his lips down her hers for a deep kiss. She was shocked by the sudden action, but soon was forced to return it as he delved into her mouth. Juast as she began to get into it, however, he drew back.

As she was left breathless, he smirked. Then he was out the window before she could say a word.

* * *

In the feudal Era…

"Kaede, I'm going to be gone for about two days. Come on Monk."

"Where are we going Inuyasha? Where can we go without Kagome?" Sango asked, curious at the demon's odd behavior.

"Keh… you're not going. Monk! Get your shit. We need to borrow Kirara, is that okay?"

"Sure." Sango said, confused.

He kicked at a sleeping Miroku.

"Inuyasha, for the love of the gods, can this wait until morning." Was the grumbled reply.

Inuyasha growled out "NO!" Before slamming the door shut to wait outside, quite determined and a bit on the grumpy side.

"Inuyasha... may I please ask what we're doing outside in the freezing cold at this hour?"

"It's only 9, monk."

"In this weather?" He ignored Inuyasah's comment.

"We only have 9 days."

* * *

REVIEW!


	2. 9 days to play

A/N 1:Yes, okay, long wait. I know, i know. Sorry doesn't make up for it... but I hope this chapter does? HUGE apology to mistresskagome1 , I didn't really mean for it to be so long? This update really is for you and i hope its to your liking.

A/N2: the timeline is slightly botched up. Just know the whole thing is nine days.

* * *

Back at the Temple, Kagome was mustering up all the Christmas spirit she could, and tried to forget about the kiss Inuyasha had given her the night prior. Not that she didn't still feel her lips tingle, and not that every time she touched them her stomach didn't churn, but she could manage to put the dishes away without breaking them.

But she didn't think she was acting weirder than usual. It had to have been her grandfather and mother… every time she saw them they would get teary-eyed and hug her, or bring out pictures of her as a child, or tell her bout when she was a baby she would clean the shop every day… although she knew that was a lie and her grandfather was just trying to guilt her into it…

But still, she couldn't help but feel that her family was acting much stranger than usual… even the cat. Well, not Souta. But the cat yes.

At least she found normalcy in her friends… and Hojo, she though wryly. He had come by to give her a papaya… she wasn't exactly sure why. But she was going shopping for her friends soon.

Miroku blearily stared at the forest they had landed in, watching Inuyasha as he… well, as he turned around and around with his sword pointing nowhere. At random it landed on a tree. Inuyasha was in deep concentration, and the woods were generally silent. So Miroku was not expecting the next words to come out of Inuyasha's mouth.

"MONK! BLESS THIS ONE!"

"You want me to bless a tree?" Miroku asked slowly, skeptically, wondering if Inuyasha was sound of mind… if he had heard him right… if he was really just a sleep and this was just some horribly gone wrong nightmare.

"Idiot! Do it now!" Miroku was not about to argue as the tetsaiga grew, so he did as he was told.

The task was then done, and Michiru looked at the well done blessing proudly.

Until the tetsaiga came out of nowhere and chopped the thick oak down.

"INUYASHA WHAT ARE YOU DOING I JUST BLESSED THAT!"

"I know. No bless that one!" He said, pointing towards another solid tall oak.

Miroku twitched for a moment, but gathered his senses and prepared himself for a long night.

Kagome left the house as soon as daybreak appeared. She needed to get all her Christmas shopping done. But first she had to make a quick stop by the god tree to give her own thanks. This god tree had connected her to so many things… and she was grateful to all it had done for her.

She then set off… and the first store she went to was jewelry and clothing store. She thought she could get Sango and Kirara something nice here. Maybe Kaede, though she doubted the grand medicine woman would find much help in such materialistic items.

"I need to think about the party as well." She said, thinking about the Christmas party her family would be hosting. She had to go shopping for decorations, and invitations, and inviting people… there was so much to do with such little time. But it was okay, because in the end she'd see the happy faces of those she loved…. "Inuyasha..."She sighed out loud, and then was shocked because she only realized she had said it when she heard it. She blinked twice, and blushed profusely. But then she shook her head to erase the thought…

But it was replaced by another thought however, when she passed by the rings in the little shop. She was captivated by the sparkling brilliance of these diamonds… and then she thought of what Inuyasha had accidentally said out loud. _You'll make an excelled mother to our pup. _What had that meant? Was it accidental? Was he joking? Although he had exited the room very quickly after saying it. She loved him, that she knew. But she wouldn't go as far as to assume he'd decided for her to be his mate yet. Would he?

He had kissed her. Was he thinking about children? Could she even be a mother? Where would they live?

"STOP!" She yelled at herself, once again out loud. The sales lady stared at her in shock but Kagome ignored her look as she saw a particular necklace of beauty and pointed to it. "I would like to see that one!"

It was day break when they finally had a good amount of trees down. Miroku was wiped out, but Inuyasha looked proudly at the work done.

"Um… Inuyasha…. How exactly are we going to get these trees to wherever you want them to go?" This immediately deflated Inuyasha's smirk, but his demeanor improved with a sudden quickness that scared Miroku.

"Climb on my back, monk! Kirara, watch the trees1 Don't let any bastards near it!"

Once he was sure Kirara understood, Miroku shut his eyes as Inuyasha leaped through the air.

They were back at the village suddenly, and had landed in front of a rickety house. Inuyasha pounded on the door until a middle-aged man opened it grouchily, demanding what they wanted at such an hour.

"We want your cart." Inuyasha stated matter-o-factly. He had seen this man's particularly large card.

"Oh yeah? How much are you willing to pay?"

Miroku didn't expect the shove forward. "Free monk for as long as I have it."

"How long do you think…"

"A few hours."

Meanwhile, Miroku was making odd faces and gestures, trying to get a word in, but before he ended up saying anything, Inuyasha had left to get the cart. "Come on, Monk. We have sick oxen and…" He only saw the door closing before he felt dread.

Inuyasha carried the card above his head the way over, and soon found Kirara bathing herself in the snow.

He then began to load the cart and was soon full of all the trees he had gotten. He tied them all together with several ropes and then told Kirara to fly.

Kagome stepped inside a bookstore and smiled a bit at the memory of Shippo. The young Kitsune and his love for learning. Foxes really were curious creatures… she loved him though. For all of it. He was her adopted child in a way…

The villagers didn't get much sleep for three days straight as they heard loud noises coming from the woods. At odd hours they would see the Han-you Inuyasha wander about town, usually trailed by the monk and the little flying Kirara. The villagers soon learned to ignore him. He was usually grunting something or grumbling to the monk, who looked on helplessly, trailing behind like a lost puppy.

Kagome ran into Hojo and she couldn't help the blush that spread as he knocked her down accidentally. Now was the time to invite him to her party.

Kaede began to grumble about the noise Inuyasha had been making in the wood, and when Miroku had temporarily escaped him to get nutrition from Kaede and Sango, she tried to get information off of him. But all he could respond with was "We begin the digging as soon as he finds… them…"

"At least digging will be quieter." Kaede huffed.

"Kagome, come and watch this movie with me…"

"Mother, I have to buy decorations, make more invitations, find more ingredients to the food, and for some reason I'm helping Grandfather clean the shed of urns."

Her mother smiled. "Yes, but how often do you get to watch a movie with your mother?"

Kagome sighed, another guilt trip. She didn't really mind though. She liked relaxing with her mother… though she somewhat longed for Sango's presence… or Inuyasha's embrace, or a young Kitsune to cuddle next to her…

Kaede didn't exactly understand why… but she felt a deep disturbance under the earth around her. She sighed as she heard a distant explosion… the sound of Miroku's yells, and Inuyasha cursing at something, most probably something inanimate.

And she Knew immediately that she should just forget about it. No aid would come to Miroku… the Villagers had been hearing him for days now.

All this time, and she still hadn't gotten Inuyasha's gift. She cursed at herself and her procrastination. She only had one day left!

"ONE DAY!" Inuyasha shouted as Miroku was digging. "DEEPER!" He was going at the ground with his own equal fury. He had just made a quick stop by Kaede's hut to warn her about tomorrow, and to ask a few favors. Sango had agreed to help, and by daybreak tomorrow morning, everything would be finished. So long as they all worked through the night. For Miroku, he was one step away from murdering Inuyasha to just get some sleep.

The morning dawned and Kagome was up bright and early, unexplainably thrilled at the thought of going back to the feudal era, even if only for a few minutes. She had already taken care of the night before. As well as getting Inuyasha's gift. All her gifts were now in the yellow pack. The party would be in the night time, for a grand feast. SO she still had a few hours to relax. But first thing was first, she grabbed her bag and made a mad dash to the well, careful to be quiet so as not to stir the rest of the sleeping household

Inuyasha growled with extreme pride as he looked upon what he had done. Sango smirked with him, and Kaede had dragged herself out of the house to also inspect. Miroku just collapsed to the ground, and Kirara licked his forehead. Now all they had to do was wait for Kagome…

* * *

Reviews: Not getting any older here, people. Don't you feel bad for Miroku?


End file.
